


The Mistress and The Maid

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy dresses Edith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistress and The Maid

The first time Ivy came creeping into Edith's bedroom it had been because they had nobody else free to serve Edith. She had need of someone to dress her and despite Ivy being young, she was clearly the most willing. Ivy had blushed the entire time and it had been only Edith's gentle warmth that had put her at ease. Edith had become all too aware how shy Ivy was and, when she came across Ivy waiting in the library later she had spoken up. She was not about to let either Mrs Patmore or Mrs Hughes tell her mother that Ivy had ignored her duties. 

She had spoken in defense of the girl, and, when she realised exactly how upset the girl was, she had insisted on taking Ivy back to her rooms. Ivy had followed meekly, allowing Edith to take control of her and where she went. The simple truth was that she had a reason to go with Edith. Edith clearly cared greatly for her and, if she was brutally honest, she was terrified of both Mrs Patmore and Mrs Hughes. Her need for comfort had made her all the more open to Edith's insistence. Once the bedroom door was closed she had found herself pulled closer, Edith's touch surprisingly gentle as she pulled her into a tight and clearly gentle hug. It had been all Ivy could do not to cry. 

She had half-expected to be warned not to annoy or frustrate Mrs Patmore and Mrs Hughes. Instead she had been treated as anyone else would be. Comforted, cared for... perhaps even loved. Of course, she did not dare that Edith could truly love her, not as a man would a woman. She had been telling herself that for a while now, although she had also tried not to pretend she didn't want it. 

After three more days as Edith's maid, the option given to her so that she might continue to help Edith. She had known that she needed to be careful and yet, as she moved to hang the dress she had helped Edith change out of she had registered how aware she was of Edith's presence. When Edith had called her back from the door she had responded easily, smiling a little as Edith held both hands out to her. She had returned to Edith, allowing herself to take the girl's hands. Edith had pulled her closer, much as she had on that first day, only this time Ivy was rewarded with a gentle kiss. She had smiled even as she responded, allowing herself to respond and enjoy the feeling of being kissed by someone she had grown close to. 

She would never admit it, but this had been her first kiss.


End file.
